Masks
A mask is a cosmetic piece of equipment worn by each of the four protagonists. Various masks can be selected in the lobby, and most masks are different for each character. PAYDAY: The Heist Clown The default masks. Clowns Dallas.png|Dallas Clowns Hoxton.png|Hoxton Clowns Wolf.png|Wolf Clowns Chains.png|Chains Alienware Part of a promotion between Alienware and PAYDAY. Users of an Alienware computer must run AlienFX to unlock the Alienware masks.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showthread.php?t=2194370 Alienware Dallas.png|Dallas Alienware Hoxton.png|Hoxton Alienware Wolf.png|Wolf Alienware Chains.png|Chains Beeef Added in Patch 3 and available to all players. They appear to be references to various games. Dallas' mask a reference to Army of Two, Hoxton's mask a reference to Battlefield, Wolf's mask a reference to Metro 2033 and Chains' mask a reference to Jurassic Park: The Game. Beeef Dallas.png|Dallas Beeef Hoxton.png|Hoxton Beeef Wolf.png|Wolf Beeef Chains.png|Chains Santa Added in Patch 3, it is unlocked along with the Merry Xmas achievement by finding one of the hidden Christmas presents in multiplayer. For a list of known locations, see Merry Xmas. The mask is available for all characters. Presidential Added in Patch 6, they are unlocked by reaching level 145. Featured are Dallas as Richard Nixon, Hoxton as George W. Bush, Wolf as Bill Clinton, and Chains as Barack Obama. These masks may be a reference to the movie "Point Break" which features bankrobbers dressed up as presidents with similar masks. Presidential Dallas.png|Dallas Presidential Hoxton.png|Hoxton Presidential Wolf.png|Wolf Presidential Chains.png|Chains Golden Added in Patch 6, they are unlocked by completing all six original heists (First World Bank to Slaughterhouse) on Overkill 145+ difficulty. Golden Dallas.png|Dallas Golden Hoxton.png|Hoxton Golden Wolf.png|Wolf Golden Chains.png|Chains Infected Added with the release of the No Mercy heist, and available to players who own Left 4 Dead or Left 4 Dead 2. Featured are some Special Infected from Left 4 Dead: Dallas as the Hunter, Hoxton as the Boomer, Wolf as the Smoker, and Chains as the Tank. Infected Dallas.png|Dallas Infected Hoxton.png|Hoxton Infected Wolf.png|Wolf Infected Chains.png|Chains Troll Part of a community event on the PAYDAY forums organized on August 2, 2012. Overkill developers asked people to spray the release date of the Wolf Pack DLC on the Internet in a "troll way." People who successfully participated got the masks.http://steamcommunity.com/groups/ptroll There is currently no other way to get the Troll masks. Troll Dallas.png|Dallas Troll Hoxton.png|Hoxton Troll Wolf.png|Wolf Troll Chains.png|Chains Secret A set of hidden masks released with the Wolf Pack DLC for the PC. Each mask references a certain clue from the ARG puzzle that, once solved, leads players to a door within the First World Bank. In the secret's original incarnation, after positive evaluation of the puzzle solution evidence, Overkill invited the players to the Steam group Payday: The Secret, which, along with having the OVERDRILL achievement, unlocked the masks. The Secret masks can no longer be obtained. Secret Dallas.png|Dallas Secret Hoxton.png|Hoxton Secret Wolf.png|Wolf Secret Chains.png|Chains Halloween Added in Patch 18 and are available to all PC players. Featured are Dallas as Frankenstein's Monster, Hoxton as a jack o'lantern, Wolf as a demon and Chains as a skull. Halloween Dallas.png|Dallas Halloween Hoxton.png|Hoxton Halloween Wolf.png|Wolf Halloween Chains.png|Chains Soundtrack Added in Patch 18 and awarded to all players who purchase the [http://store.steampowered.com/app/207816 PAYDAY: The Heist Soundtrack] through Steam. The masks are Venetian-styled with each character getting their own unique design. Soundtrack Dallas.png|Dallas Soundtrack Hoxton.png|Hoxton Soundtrack Wolf.png|Wolf Soundtrack Chains.png|Chains Vyse's Added in Patch 18 and are unlocked by being a member of PAYDAY: The Vyse, to reward players who contributed to his Charity Live Stream. Each mask is a reference to some of the challenges Vyse did during the live stream. With Dallas' mask being reference to the Source of PAYDAY challenge, Hoxton's mask being a reference to the Three Stooges challenge, Wolf's mask being reference to the Bear Grylls challenge and Chains' mask to the Child Play Charity where the proceeds went to. Vyse Dallas.png|Dallas Vyse Hoxton.png|Hoxton Vyse Wolf.png|Wolf Vyse Chains.png|Chains End of the World Added in Update 21, this mask is based on Mayan culture and particullary the celebration of the end of the world. The mask is available for all characters. End of the World Dallas.png|Dallas End of the World Hoxton.png|Hoxton End of the World Wolf.png|Wolf End of the World Chains.png|Chains Moderator Unlocked by being a member of the Payday: Moderator Crew/Supporters group on Steam. Overkill Unlocked only for employees of Overkill Software. PAYDAY 2 Unknown Appears in the E3 demo. Mask stash some masks that was teased in a gameplay Category:Content Category:Masks